


Until our breath is stolen from us

by Painless_papercuts



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Love, could apply to any pairing really, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painless_papercuts/pseuds/Painless_papercuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku I wrote about really idealistic love.</p>
<p>Needless to say it's quite short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until our breath is stolen from us

Promise you’ll stay with me.

Stay by my side forever,

We'll battle life's storms.


End file.
